A hero for Bella
by edwardlover247
Summary: this is my first fanfiction. So bella is a normal every day clumsy girl right. Well thats what everyone thinks. The truth is she gets constent abuse and more by her own father. Can the cullens come in and help poor Bella.Will Edward save Bella in time.


(Insert title here when you think of one)

I do not own this!!!!!!

Bella's pov

As I finished the dishes, from feeding Charlie and Renée. I headed up to my room; I decided that now would be the best time to check my planner to see what homework I had and to see what I had to do tomorrow. As I examined my planner while walking up the stairs to my room I saw that tomorrow I had to give a group of kids a tour tomorrow of the school, I tripped over the last stair and feel right on Charlie. Charlie turned around and saw me and smiled while yanking my arm and pulled me into the guest room that was closes to the stairs. He than pushed me hard against the wall and every time I tried to escape or hit him he would hit me and beat me. He would also hit me or beat me if I did not do what he said to do. Finally when I could not take it any more, I just gave up and he rapped me.( sorry I do not like to go into great details with that type of stuff) When he was finally through with me he pushed me and walked away. I then as soon as I heard Charlie go into his office I ran out to my room an fell on my bed and cried myself to sleep. Then I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock going off. I could not help but replaying everything that happened last night. And what Charlie kept saying.

Bella bold, Charlie not bolded

Flashback:

"**No!!!! Charlie stop!!!!!!!!"** "Oh be quiet you don't know what you want! And you better not tell anyone you understand me you good for nothing Brat!!" then he beat me even harder than before.

End of flashback back to the present:

After I remembered what happened I could not help but think about how Renée could know that this is happening and just let it happen. Well I guess she just was to blind by love and could not believe that the chief of police would do this. As I thought about that I grabbed my bathroom bag and went to the bathroom and I got undressed and examined my latest bruises and cuts. I stood in the shower awhile to try to let the warm water relax my muscles. When I was satisfied enough I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and washed my hair and I washed my body and tried to get some of the dried up blood off of me. When I finally was done and satisfied I got out of the shower and washed my face and dried off. Then I went to my room and decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and I decided to wear my volunteer T-shirt that I wear when I volunteered at the local Fire Dept. with my favorite sketchers. Then I grabbed my things and my iPod and headed down stairs, but on the way down I saw that I had forgotten to take out the trash last night. So I decided to do it now before Charlie came down and found out I did not do it. As I was taking the trash out Charlie walked in the room and saw me and again started to beat me for not doing it last night but he did not do it as bad because he said he had to go to work and I had to go to school. As I left, once I finished taking out the trash. I grabbed a strawberry pop tart (the best pop tart ever) and water for breakfast. I found I had a slight limp in my step from last night and this morning. Of course no one would probably notice, plus if they did they knew I was a klutz so they would probably think I fell again or something. When I finally got to the car I plugged my iPod in and I started to drive to school. Once I got there I parked my car (picture in profile) and started to head toured the benches. As I sat down on the bench I decided to take my homework and checked over it. As I finished up I looked around and saw Ellis (just made up a name) who was in 11th grade and was only here because she was failing her Math class they said she had to do this to bring up her grade. She looked like she did not want to be here though. As I continued to search the lot I saw a Red Hummer (hummer picture in profile) pull into the lot and park across from my Car. Then I saw the people start to come out of the Hummer. Then a very masculine guy came out of the Hummer followed by a very beautiful Blonde girl came out. A pixie looking girl. A blonde hair guy who looked like he was in some serious pain and a god like reddish brown haired guy came out.

Edward POv.

As Emmet pulled up into a spot next to a Red pick up truck we opened are car doors and as I walked out just as a strong gust of wind came my way and hit me in the face. Whatever the smell was it smelled so good my noise and though kept burning and I just wanted to go and drain the blood from whatever it was that smelt so good, but then I thought of my family and all we have worked for. Then I looked over to were the smell was coming from and saw a fragile looking beautiful brunette and when I looked at her lips I just wanted to kiss her. "Wait a sec. how did I go from wanting to kill her than wanting to kiss her. Oh what is wrong with me?"

Bella's Pov

As I saw them starting to get out of the car I decided to try and put on a happy face. But I hoped deep down that they would not realize it was. As I finally approached them I couldn't help but have my self esteem fall down a couple levels because these people were beautiful beyond belief and I was just plain. Then I was interrupted by my thoughts from a squeal. What the hell was that? As I looked around I saw that it was coming from the pixie looking girl who was jumping up and down clapping. I decided that I should probably introduce them now before they think that I was crazy or something. "Hi, I'm Bella" Than the pixie one said "Hi I'm Alice and I just know we are going to be the best of friends" I could not help but laugh at that and she gave me a very confused look. OH if only she knew I was a loner and hung out with like no one because they would be afraid that when I fell that I would bring them down with me than she would know why I am laughing because when she finds out how much of a "Klutz" I am she would even want to know me. Then the masculine guy said "hi I'm Emmet" and then he pointed to the blond girl and said "this is Rosalie" Than the blonde hair boy said in a somewhat painful voice "Hi I'm Jasper and this Is Edward" He said pointing to the god like guy. But the pain in his voice made me wonder if he was okay or why he sounded like he was in so much pain.

Ellis pov

I can't believe I have to do this just because I am not doing so well in one little class. I mean I could be home and be asleep right now. Just then a Red Hummer pulled up into the school parking lot. Than the cutest guy ever, came out of the driver's seat. He was Big and masculine and over all really hot. So I decided that I am going to dump my man a date him because you know he will ask me out since I am so cute and if he has a girlfriend I will just have to steal him away.( sorry all you people who like Emmet an Rosalie They are going to stay together I just had to have her crush and do something)

**Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked it. Please tell me if you like it and if I should finish it. And another thing please send ideas and review.**


End file.
